In manual operation of a key cutting machine, a master key with a key pattern cut therein is placed in a vise or clamp on a carriage and a blank key in which the pattern on the master key is to be cut is placed in an adjacent vise or clamp on the carriage. The master key faces a stylus or tracer bar and the blank key faces a cutter wheel. The carriage is pivotably moved on a supporting shaft to press the master key against the tracer bar and the blank key against the cutter wheel. The carriage is then manually shifted laterally causing the pattern on the master key to travel on the tracer bar and impart corresponding pivotal movement to the carriage so that the cutter wheel cuts a key pattern in the blank corresponding to the pattern on the master key. The blank key now cut with the pattern is removed from its vise and buffed on a buffing wheel to remove burrs.
In an automatic operation, the carriage is elastically biased to press the master key against the tracer bar and the blank key against the cutter wheel and the carriage is automatically shifted laterally to produce traversal of the master key past the tracer bar and the blank key past the cutter wheel. The blank key is cut in a manner similar to that in the manual operation except automatically.